


Many Blessings Come To You

by soft_satan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan
Summary: Buck and Eddie host a family dinner to make a very special introduction.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 39
Kudos: 409





	Many Blessings Come To You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "10 Days Late" by Third Eye Blind. Apparently they're my Buddie band because I can't stop naming my Buddie fics with their lyrics.
> 
> Written at midnight, not proofread, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> ~enjoy~

“So what's the occasion?” Athena asked, greeting Buck with a kiss on the cheek as she and Bobby entered the house.

“Can't a guy just invite his family over for dinner without it being an occasion?” Buck asked. He knew Athena immediately noticed the glimmer of joy in his eyes, but instead of calling him out on it, she just gave him a knowing smirk.

“Considering how many cooking lessons I've given you, I'm just happy to have the chance to see my star pupil in action,” Bobby joked, pulling Buck in for a hug.

“I hope I don't let you down, Cap,” Buck grinned. “Everyone else is already here in the living room. Dinner will be in a few minutes.”

He let them lead the way into the living room, greeted by the laughter and chatter of their entire little found family. Hen was perched on the arm of the couch next to Karen, laughing at something Chim had just said. Karen was chatting animatedly with Maddie, who was curled up in the opposite corner of the couch. Denny and Christopher were playing with action figures on the floor, making explosion sounds and laughing. It was a beautiful sight as they all lit up, greeting Bobby and Athena and welcoming them into the fold. Buck felt a warmth in his chest that spread throughout his body. This was his family, and it was about to get a little bigger.

Leaving them in the living room, he popped into the kitchen, grinning when he saw his husband pulling the roast out of the oven with the Mickey Mouse oven mitts Christopher had insisted they buy the last time they were at Disneyland. “Hey, babe. Everybody's here. You ready?”

The moment Eddie looked up and met his eyes, his face lit up. “I am so ready for this.”

Eddie turned off the oven and hurried to follow Buck, stealing a quick kiss and grabbing his husband's hand as they walked back to the living room together. Buck cleared his throat, leaning against Eddie’s side. He was practically vibrating with excitement, hoping that his husband could steady him like he always did. The commotion of the room died down as all eyes landed on the beaming couple in the doorway.

“Dinner is ready, but before we eat, Buck and I have a little announcement,” Eddie said, a giddy smile lighting up his face. “Christopher, you ready?”

“Yeah!” Christopher cheered as he stood up from the floor, coming to stand between his dads.

“I told you,” Athena whispered to Bobby, earning a playful eye roll from him.

“Yeah yeah, you're a great cop, I know,” Bobby chuckled.

“Thank you guys for coming tonight,” Buck began, looking around at all the people he held dear. Well, almost all of them. There was still one who wasn't yet in the room. “It really means a lot to us to have you all here tonight.”

“Especially since Buck and I won't be at work for a couple of weeks,” announced Eddie.

Bobby immediately looks puzzled. “I didn't approve any time off. I didn't even get a request form.”

“Sorry, Cap, but we kind of went over your head to the Chief,” Eddie winced.

“We didn't want to ruin the surprise!” Buck added quickly.

Chim glanced around at the others in confusion, as if one of them had the answer. “What surprise?”

“Evan, Eddie, what is going on?” Maddie asked.

“We're getting to it!” Buck laughed. “But first, I just want to say, we love you all, and we're so grateful to have a family as great as this. There's just… one thing missing.”

He and Eddie shared a glance before Buck disappeared down the hallway. Eddie stayed in the doorway to the hall, still addressing the room.

“We've been working on something for a while,” Eddie said, glancing lovingly at his ten year old before looking back at the family they'd found. “It was a long and difficult process, especially since we didn't have any of you to lean on, but we thought it would be more fun to keep it a secret, and we think it was well worth the wait.”

From the hall, they could all hear Buck clear his throat, and Eddie glanced back at him before turning back to the rest of them with tears in his eyes. “Christopher, Buck, and I would like you all to meet…”

Buck turned the corner into the living room with a bundled pink blanket held close to his chest, a fuzzy white hat with teddy bear ears sticking out of the blanket. The entire room erupted in gasps and mumbled curse words at the unexpected sight.

“Eliana Rose Buckley-Diaz,” Buck finished, beaming like a lighthouse as he glanced around at the shocked faces of his family.

“I'm a big brother!” Christopher announced, pulling open his hoodie to reveal a t-shirt that read “world’s best big brother.”

“Oh my God!” Maddie all but screeched, the first to move into action as she leapt up from the couch and was at Buck’s side in a flash. “How could you not tell me!?”

Buck laughed, handing the tiny baby over to his sister, feeling warm again when she looked at her new niece with pure love and adoration. “I wanted to, so bad, but we had so many issues at first that we were afraid to jinx it.”

“She's beautiful,” Maddie breathed, running a finger along the newborn's chubby cheek.

“Congratulations, guys,” Chim said, shaking Eddie's hand and pulling him into a hug.

Hen pulled Buck into a crushing hug. “We're so happy for you.”

“Come on, now,” Athena smiled, holding out her hands to Maddie expectantly. “I need a turn to hold that angel.”

Maddie giggled, tears in her eyes, and handed her over to Athena. Now baby-free, she knelt down to Christopher, pulling him into a tight hug.

Bobby hadn't moved from where he'd leaned against the wall, watching them all surround Buck and Eddie. Buck found his eyes and smiled, cutting through the little crowd to stand next to him. He looked at their family all cooing over the baby in Athena’s arms, feeling pride and love growing in his chest.

“You've come a long way, Evan.”

“We both have,” Buck returned, looking at his father figure, feeling tears well up in his eyes when he saw the way Bobby's eyes glistened.

“I am so incredibly proud of you,” Bobby whispered, and Buck didn't miss the hitch of emotion in his voice.

Buck just beamed as Bobby pulled him into a tight embrace. “Thanks, Bobby."

“Now, I think it's my turn to hold my new granddaughter,” Bobby smiled as he let him go, patting Buck on the shoulder.

Buck watched him go and take the baby from Hen, feeling that warmth bubble up inside him again as the Captain’s face lit up as he held the tiny bundle of pink. He was so captivated by the sight of their friends all crowded around his daughter that he didn't realize Eddie was next to him until his arms were around Buck's waist, his head gently dropping onto Buck's shoulder. Buck sighed contentedly, leaning his own head against his husband's.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered, a dreamy happiness to his voice that made Buck's heart swell.

“I love you, too.” Buck dropped a kiss to the top of Eddie's head. “And I love our weird little patchwork family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if Eliana should be adopted or Buck's sperm with a donor egg, so I left it up to the imagination. Maybe let me know in the comments which you think it should be? I'm leaning toward Buck's bio kid. I even considered giving her a lil birthmark, but apparently the type he has isn't hereditary ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
